My Secret Your Want
by Forgotten-Uchiha
Summary: Alice has a secret that she sworn on her life to keep from everyone to her grandfather, but what happens when Alice allows a certain Ninja into her life? Full summary inside *ShunXAlice* Minor DanXRuno JulieXBilly
1. Welcome, Mysterious New Girl

**My Secret Your Want  
><em><br>__Full Summary:_ _Alice has a secret that she sworn on her life to keep from everyone to her grandfather, but what happens when Alice allows a certain Ninja into her life? Alice can't deny her fate, but Shun thinks he can handle anything Alice throws at him; even if it turns his life upside down. Because once you've been exposed to the darker side of Tokyo Japan, there is no going back. *ShunXAlice* Minor DanXRuno JulieXBilly_**  
><strong><br>A/N: Hey guys I know you were probably expecting another chapter to one of my others stories, and I'm terribly sorry that it isn't, but my friends kept nagging at me to make a Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fanfiction, so here it is.**

**I worked really hard on this so I hope you guys like it :D I took a few things from Twilight in this story. Just letting you guys know.**

**DISCLAIMER: FORGOTTEN-UCHIHA DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS OR TWILIGHT!**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alice's POV<strong>-

_Blood… So much blood…_

The water from the shower head poured down hard on my body, as I sat in the middle of the shower, hugging my knees tightly to my chest.

_The blood… It's everywhere…_

I closed my eyes as tight as I could as the hot water poured down, and the steam rose to the ceiling, steaming up everything around me, making it hard to breathe.

_My blood… No… Their_ blood…

I opened my eyes and the water seemed to turn into blood… I was bathing in blood… As I was about to let out and ear piercing scream, I bit it back, closed my eyes once again, and shook my head violently. I opened my eyes, this time the blood was back to being water.

_Thank god. What's wrong with me? _

"Alice! Please get out of the shower it's almost time for your first day of school!" My grandfather, Michael, shouted at me.

"Yes Grandfather!" I replied and reached for the handle to turn off the shower. As I reached for it, I thought it was coated with blood, so on instinct I jumped back, and tumbled down on the floor of the shower. Once I managed to pull myself together I grabbed it and turned it off.

A few minutes later, as I was getting dressed, I felt a warm liquid tickle down my arm. I looked and almost had a heart-attack.

_My… BLOOD!_

I quickly cleaned it, and treated my wound, which was in fact a fairly long scratch that ran from my shoulder, to my mid forearm.

I signed.

_I must have cut myself when I fell down in the shower. I have to be more careful._

Sitting down in front of my antique style mirror, I finished towel drying my hair and brushed it thoroughly, until I couldn't find any knots in my orange locks. I put a little bit of mascara on to make my honey brown eyes a little more noticeable. Then, I headed down stairs to eat breakfast.

I was wearing blue skinny jeans that were fairly loose on me, with black designs that I drew with black sharpie whenever I couldn't sleep, or had a nightmare; also I had a black belt with the design of two red sketched dragons on it that wrapped around the belt and stopped once they got to the front of it. My shirt was amber/forest green that tied around my neck, leaving my upper back, shoulders, and arms visible. After getting that cut on my upper arm I knew I couldn't leave it for everyone to see, _they would think I was being abused_, so I grabbed a black three-quarter pull over, where the sleeves stopped at my elbows.

"You look rather nice today." My grandfather commented.

"Thanks, I just pulled something together at the last minute." I replied nicely.

"Did you remember to put on sunblock?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

Grandfather tossed me the 150SPF sunscreen, and I thanked him. It was only the beginning of spring, and the sun isn't very strong, but any amount of it could cause my whole world to blow up.

"I don't need you sparkling while you're in the middle of your classes." My grandfather joked.

I laughed. "No, that wouldn't be good."

"But still Alice, if it's possible, try to stay out of the sun even with the sunblock, I haven't found out when it wears off." His voice turned from joking into a serious tone.

"I know Grandfather, I'll be cautious." I assured him.

He gave me a weary smile and placed a cup of a cold red liquid in front of me.

"Eat up." He said.

I nodded and reached for a straw. After drinking that last drop of the liquid my eyes flashed from brown to glowing red, then back to brown.

"I placed a few Negative B's in your bag. You might want to eat along for the first few days, until you have control over your eyes." He suggested.

I signed. I've been trying to control my eyes from changing colours for almost a month now, and still nothing.

My mouth was stained red now, so in a flash I was up stairs brushing my teeth, and back down stairs, in less than 10 seconds.

"What did I tell you about doing that?" Michael asked a little harshly.

"I'm sorry Grandfather; I'm trying to get use to acting 'human,' it's just a little hard." I apologized.

"I know what you mean, but we have to try harder. We can't allow a mortal to catch us doing these 'inhuman' things. You know how they are, they fear the unknown." He lectured.

I signed. "I understand Grandfather."

"Miss Alice, you weren't going to forget about me, were you?" My Darkus Bakugan, Hydranoid, asked.

I giggled. "Of course not."

Hydranoid jumped on my shoulder contently.

"God damn it! I hate this bakugan form, I can't move for shit." Hydranoid chanted angrily.

I sweat dropped anime style. "I'm sorry Hydranoid."

Grandfather just laughed loudly, while Hydranoid glared.

It was my turn to giggle.

Grandfather opened the front door and walked out in the sun, then took a deep breath of fresh air.

I noticed how his pale skin wasn't burning to a crisp, how it would normally had, but whatwas normal anymore?

"I think I got it!" He explained excitedly.

"You think you can create an invention to touch your toes now?" Hydranoid joked.

Michael glared, and shot back. "Maybe we could leave you with the neighbor's cat, Persian. "

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Hydranoid threatened through clenched teeth.

The battle went on for another 15 minutes until I finally split those two up, and Grandfather started to drive towards my new school.

_They sure know how to fight…_

We pulled up at my new school, Tokyo High. I sudden wave of sickness washed over me as Grandfather walked me into the school's office.

Hydranoid must have notice this because he asked me what was wrong.

"I'm probably just nervous." I tried to put on a smile for him.

Then my grandfather gave me a piece of paper with my schedule on it.

"Good luck Alice, I'll see you after school." Grandfather hugged me tightly then left the building.

The sickness in my gut grew as I was alone with the principle.

"I am Mr. Matsuyama; this is the Vice Principle Mrs. Zetsu, and this is our secretary Mr. Watari." Mr. Matsuyama introduced.

I gave them all a sweet smile. "I'm Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Alice, that's a pretty name." Mr. Watari bowed to me. "I will be taking you to your class."

I nodded and bowed in respect. "Thank you Mr. Watari, I appreciate it."

"You might want to stick close; this school is a real maze." Mr. Watari advised.

I sped up to walk beside him, and as we were walking he showed me rooms and places, such as the Art room, Music room, Extra help room, the Study Hall, the Courtyard, etc. I have to say this school was really a maze, and it was enormous.

After what felt like 20 minutes we arrived at room 1717.

"This will be your homeroom, I'll go inform your teacher that you have arrived, please stay here and wait." Mr. Watari knocked on the door, and the tall male teacher outside, and then closed the door behind him.

"Is this my new student?" He looked at me up and down.

"Yes." Mr. Watari confirmed, and bid his farewells, as he walked back towards the office.

"I'm Mr. Zongetsu." The tall brown-haired man extended his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Alice; it's very nice to meet you." I said in a very sweet and innocent voice, and hesitated to shake his hand. Slowly, but surely I stuck my hand out and shook his hand.

I saw the glint of surprize in Mr. Zongetsu's eyes once my hand made contact with his, but he shrugged it off.

"Wait here, I have to tell the class you're here." He stated.

I nodded, and as soon as he entered the classroom and the door clicked shut, I leaned up against the wall, and then slid down to the floor.

_That was too close for comfort._

I signed and stood up. Just then the classroom door swung open and Mr. Zongetsu called me in.

Hesitantly, I walked into the classroom and looked around.

Mr. Zongetsu put a rough hand on my shoulder and pulled me over to the middle of the class, where there just so happened to be a ray of sunlight shining through the window at that spot. This made me feel even sicker to my stomach.

"This is our new student, please show her some kindness, and respect, she had moved from a very fair away place." The teacher spoke.

The class was almost silent, except for the whispers that went around the room. The teacher opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by I certain loud mouth.

"WHO SAID WE WERE GETTING A NEW STUDENT! WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD! NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!"

"Daniel Kuso! Does everything I say go in one ear and out the other? I didn't know she was coming until earlier today!" The teacher shouted back, but not as loud as Daniel had.

The so called Daniel kid slouched down in his chair in a huff, and allowed the teacher to continue.

"Well, now that Daniel has finished his rant, could you all introduce yourselves to this young lady?"

A boy on the right side of the class cleared his throat. "The name's Von Hertzon, Klaus Von Hertzon, Aquos Brawler." He tried to sound funny, but ended up just sounded plain stupid.

I nodded, and tried to put on a smile. "It's nice to meet you… Uh… Klaus?"

Everyone started laughing as Klaus fell to the floor crying. "Yes…" He sniffed multiple times. "Klaus… It's not hard to remember." He continued to sulk.

Before I had a chance to see if he was okay, another boy stated his name. "Jake Vallory, Subterra Brawler."

I smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

The next person was a guy with blonde hair. I figured out quickly that there were more guys in the class than girls.

"Gunz Lazar the best Haos Brawler around." He said proudly.

I sweat dropped, then nodded in acknowledgement. The longer I stared at the people in this classroom I noticed that it was divided into two separate parts, a group on the left and a group on the right.

"Spectra Phantom Pyrus Brawler." The next guys said.

I just nodded and looked to the next person.

"Ren Krawler, best Darkus Brawler ever." He said blankly.

Then I heard Hydranoid whisper something in my ear.

"Best Darkus Brawler ever." He tried to make his voice high, to mock Ren, and then added. "My ass." In his normal voice.

Looking around I noticed that the whole left side of the classroom was finished so I looked to the right and was met with a screech.

"My name is Julie Makimoto! Subterra Brawler and I love shopping! OMG we should like totally go together sometime!" The bubbly girl shouted.

Suddenly a bluenette pounded the silver-haired girl in the head. "Julie don't scare her away! Besides you don't even know her that well!" The bluenette looked at me and bowed. "I'm sorry for Julie's behavior, she's rather bubbly. I'm Runo Misaki Haos Brawler."

"Runo there's no need to apologize that's how Julie is by nature." That Daniel kid said.

"Dan! Shut it!" Runo said frighteningly.

He shuffled over and looked at me. "I'm Dan Kuso, Pyrus Brawler." He whispered.

"I'm Billy Gilbert, Subterra Brawler." He winked and fixed his baseball hat.

Then a kid that looked a good few years younger than me fixed his glassed and introduced himself. "I'm Marucho Marukura, Aquos Brawler." He said matter-of-factly.

_That kid seems to be a little too smart for his own good; I'll have to keep an eye on him._

There was only one boy left with black long hair, amber green eyes, and a green pull over on. I was thinking of the types of brawler they had in this group.

_Subterra, Haos, Pyrus, and Aquos. Their only missing a Ventus, and a Darkus brawler._

"My name is Shun Kazami, Ventus Brawler." He said with a sign.

I had to admit this guy Shun, was very attractive to the eye. I inwardly smirked.

_So only a Darkus Brawler is missing, too bad I would only burden them. _

The teacher, Mr. Zongetsu, looked at me. "Your turn." He smiled at me.

"My name is Alice, and I'm a Darkus Brawler." I said nicely.

I looked over the group on the right and all their eyes were wide, with their mouths opened in the shape of an 'o'.

"Well Alice there's a free seat in between Shun, and Marucho." He referred to the seat that was in the sunlight. _Terrific._

I managed to smile and walk over to my new, assigned seat without looking like he sentenced me to an execution.

Sitting down I was attacked by the silver-haired girl, Julie was her name.

"So do you want to come shopping with us after school today Alice? Oh I love that name, Alice, it's so pretty."

This went on… and on… and on… through class… and on…

When she finally gave me time to say something I said. "I'm sorry; I have… other… things planned today." I turned down her offer to go shopping.

Eventually it was time for lunch, which was an hour and a half long. The bluenette, Runo, along with Daniel… Err… Dan asked me to eat lunch with them, but I knew I couldn't.

"I really want to guys, but I can't, I have my reasons." I said solemnly.

The curious stare from the Ventus Brawler didn't go unnoticed.

"What would those reasons be?" The Aquos Brawler asked.

"It's too complicated to explain, it would take me a life time to explain everything." I signed.

A choir of 'fine,' was said throughout the Brawlers. I bowed my head. "Maybe next time, see you all around." I said politely.

After that I headed outside. Heading into the forest behind the school, I took in my surroundings. Beautiful evergreen trees blocked the sunlight from getting through for the most part, and the air was fresh. I loved it.

I kept going deeper and deeper into the forest, pushed through some branches and gasped. The sight before me was incredible. Almost impossible, things like this only existed in movies; they just didn't exist in real life. But here it was right before me.

I was standing on silver and onyx rocks, with an enormous waterfall about a few meters up the lake-like base. The water was crystal clear, and sparkling, I could have sworn it was fresh water, but I didn't try it. There were countless cherry blossom trees growing throw the rocks, I didn't know how it had grown through the rock but many had. I was glad they were there though; they acted like a shield from the sun… Aaand I place I lean up again, and sit/lay under.

I decided to sit under the cherry blossom that was closest to the waterfall, and pulled out my cup of Negative B with a straw, which if you hadn't figured it out yet, was Negative B blood. Listening to the sounds of the water crashing was amazing and made my day. Extraordinary. That was the only word that seemed fitting for this place.

I was too caught up with everything around me, and the silence, to know that a certain skillful ninja was on top of the tree I was sitting under, watching me with a certain glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you guys like it?<br>I hope it was satisfying because I had a lot of fun writing it actually. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. The Sad Truth

**The Sad Truth**

**_JennaRinslet11_ : I'm glad you love the story ;DDDDD. Lol yeah Alice is like Edward, and Shun is like Bella XD There will be more funny parts with Klaus to come trust me, I already have one in mind, but it has to wait for the next chapter :P**  
><strong><em><br>anna _: Glad you like the story :DDD You'll have to read to find out ;)**

**_cream_ _pie_: Thank you! I hope continue to like the rest of the chapters :D**

**A/N : I hope you all are enjoying my story-in-making! I'm having a pretty good time writing it!**

**DISCLAIMER : FORGOTTEN-UCHIHA DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS OR TWILIGHT.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alice's POV<strong>-

_The wind._

I breathed in calmly.

_It's so inviting._

I breathed out and kept my brown eyes closed.

_Yet, not far beyond the calmness lays an unbearable truth. A simply monstrous person… No, not a person, a thing... With two glowing red eyes and murder written all over them._

I opened my eyes to be met with the sun beginning to rise. Looking around, from on top of a branch of a 100-year-old willow tree, I decided to head home before Grandfather noticed my absence.

I know that I'm not supposed to use my "inhuman" powers, but I knew if I wanted to gain control over them, I would have to practice them and get comfortable with them. I would like to be able to control them like second nature to me, but I knew I still needed practice, a lot of it.

Bolting home, I never felt so free. The wind in my hair, and flashes of backgrounds everywhere, I felt so spacious, great, wonderful… I felt normal; like I should be doing that all the time, but I knew it wouldn't last.  
>I mean, I am <span>fast<span>. Every vampire is, but I am abnormally fast.

Before I knew it I was back home, applying sunblock. I looked in my mirror, and shook my head around, making my hair go freely. Looking in the mirror once again, I thought.

_Perfect._

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast, and was met with the sweet scent of cold Negative B blood. You see, usually vampires like having Positive O blood, warm, and straight from the source. But me being, well, different than others, I can only drink the rarest blood among humans, Negative B, without puking my frozen heart out. **(A/N: I know in blood types, that the rarest one is actually Negative AB rather than Negative B (Which is the second rarest blood type in the world, not by much though) but I like the sound of Negative B being the rarest in the world for this story. Lol XD) **

"Drink up, and head out." My grandfather instructed me.

"You're not driving me to school?" I asked curiously, not that I minded walking it was just odd for him not to drive me on only my second day of school.

He smirked at me. "I have a job interview to get to." He said as he adjusted his tuxedo.

I smiled. "That's great!"

I drank the cold red liquid and put on my black converse, then headed out towards the school. Luckily, I found my way to Tokyo High without getting lost, but once I entered I had another maze to figure out again.

_Where do I go from here?_

Just then I heard the all-to-familiar voice of the Genius of my class. Marucho.

"Are you lost?" He asked.

I looked around, and gave in. "Yeah, it's a really confusing school." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh I can show you the way, follow me." He said happily.

This time when I followed him, I actually paid attention to which ways we were walking.

Once we entered the room, Marucho nodded to me, and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you very much."

"Oh no problem!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah it's no problem helping such a pretty girl find her way." A very funny voice said.

I giggled as Marucho blushed, and whispered.

"Shut up!"

He quickly walked to he's seat, and that's when I noticed that damn ray of light was still there. Doesn't it ever go away?

I walked cautiously over to the teacher's desk.

"Um, Mr. Zongetsu, may I close the blinds by my desk, it's hard to see your lecture with all the sunlight in my face."

He stood up. "Oh, of course Alice, go ahead." He replied

I bowed, and walked over to the window and entered the sun's rays. My hair seemed more inviting, but not as inviting as it did in the dark, and my skin seemed like a mirror of the sun, but it looked better when it was like a mirror to the moon. Not to mention, in the sunlight my eyes seemed to look almost normal… Almost… While in the moonlight my eyes reflected nothing, but murder, and death.

Closing the blinds quickly, I causally sat down in my assigned seat with a sign of relief. Which I regretted soon after, because everyone was staring at me. I smiled at them, and opened my mouth to say 'good morning,' but another voice interrupted me.

"SO THIS is the "new girl" you guys were talking so much about last night." An Aquos Bakugan said.

"Preyas, don't say stuff like that." A Haos Bakugan replied before I could say anything.

"I'm only speaking the truth ." The Aquos Bakugan replied.

"Hey, chill out guys." Dan said intercepting their conversation.

"Sorry Alice, Dan had the bright idea of getting you to meet our Bakugan." Runo said while punching Dan in the head.

"It's quite alright, really, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." I smiled sweetly at all the Bakugans on the table.

"You have a pretty smile ma'am." The Ventus Bakugan said.

I blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Are we going to stand here all day or we going to get to names? What's your name pretty little lady?" The Aquos Bakugan said.

"Calm down, we still have a lot of time." The Pyrus Bakugan said.

"Yeah, but you guys always have to be so boring!" The blue Bakugan said.

"Fine we'll do it your way Preyas." The Subterra Bakugan said.

"Hip hip hurray! My name is Preyas, and I'm Marucho's Aquos Bakugan! Shaaaaa!" He said very enthusiastically.

I giggled a little. "It's very nice to meet you Preyas."

"Ahh such a pretty voice, she does live up to what you guys were saying about her last night!" Preyas exclaimed.

I blushed.

_What were they saying about me last night? Why were they even __talking__ about me last night? Was I careless? Did they see anything abnormal about me?_

"I'm Golem, and I'm Julie's Subterra Bakugan." He said proudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled at him.

"I'm Tigrerra, and I'm Runo's Haos Bakugan." She said normally.

I smiled happily at her. "It's nice to meet you."

"My name is Drago, and I'm Daniel's Pyrus Bakugan." He said happily.

"Drago? Is that a nickname for Dragonoid?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Daniel gave me the nickname."

"Well, it's a very charming name." I smiled sweetly.

"Uh… Well… Er… Thank you." Drago stuttered.

"My name is Skyress, and I'm Shun's Ventus Bakugan." She said normally.

"Skyress, I love that name, it suits you well." I complemented.

If a Bakugan could blush, she would have.

"Thank you, you're very kind."

"Thank you." I smiled.

Class started a little while after, and since the whole class worked well, we got the last 5 minutes to ourselves.

"It was a wonderful experience to meet all of you, and I'd like you all to meet someone very close to my heart." I told nicely.

They all looked excited, seeing as though I was new, and a mystery to everyone. Slowly I pulled my Darkus Bakugan out of my bag and onto my hand for everyone in the group to see.

Once I uncurled my hand, the Bakugan woke up instantly.

"Alice, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I giggled. "Yes I'm fine, thank you for worrying."

He looked relived, then noticed where he was and stared at everyone blankly.

"Alice? Why am I in a room with humans, and Bakugan I've never seen before?" He asked blankly, but I could sense the slight anger in his tone.

"I wanted you to meet my new friends. This is Julie, Dan, Marucho, Runo, Billy, and Shun. Also, I wanted you to meet some new friends too."

I place him down on the table with the rest of the Bakugan.

"This is Tigrerra, Runo's Hao Bakugan.  
>Drago, Dan's Pyrus Bakugan.<br>Golem, Julie's Subterra Bakugan.  
>Skyress, Shun's Ventus Bakugan.<br>And Preyras, Maruho's Aquos Bakugan."

A choir of "Greetings" went around the table.

My Bakugan cleared his throat and said. "My name is Hydrainoid, and I'm Alice's Darkus Bakugan."

The whole day went by fairly quickly, and everyone was going their separate ways to get home. The funny thing was Shun and I lived on the same street, but his house was a few more houses down.

We walked in a very awkward silence, for several minutes until I tried to break it.

"How was your day?" I smiled at him.

I saw his stone cold face melt away the instant he looked at me.

"It was good." He said.

Hearing his voice was reliving, I don't know why, but it was strangely comforting.

"You know, you should really do something about your fan girls." I joked.

He looked at me confusedly, and was about to question my motives when, he heard the crowd of screaming girls come after him.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath.

I smiled. "Close your eyes." I stopped walking.

"What?" Shun asked.

"Close your eyes."

"I'm not going to close my eyes when their catching up to me."

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"Close your eyes."

"Fine." He admitted defeat and closed his eyes.

I grabbed his hand and looked at the girls about to catch us.

Slowly I walked into the forest next to the sidewalk, and then as soon as we were out of sight, I bolted to my backyard.

"Open your eyes." I smiled at him.

Slowly he opened his eyes, blinked a few times and looked around amazed.

"Where are we?" Shun asked confused.

"My back yard… It needs some renovating."

My back yard was a mess with torn up grass every here and there.

He laughed at my description.

"Maybe I could help you guys out?" Shun asked.

"Wouldn't your caregiver be slightly worried if I stole you for a day to fix up my grass." I joked.

"Hmm maybe. But how did you get me here from all the way over there?" He asked tilting his head.

"A magician never tells her tricks." I waved my index finger at him jokingly.

"I hate that line." Shun admitted.

I giggled and stared into his amber eyes. They were drawing me in, the more I looked at them. He wrapped his arms around my waist while still looking into my eyes, and bent his head down to kiss me, when I hugged him tightly instead.

Luckily I was wearing multiple layers of clothing when Shun hugged me so he couldn't feel the ice cold skin of mine. But I could feel the warmth from his skin seep through the fabric and onto me.

He looked taken aback and looked at me confusingly.

I blushed and looked away. "It wasn't the right time." I said smugly.

That smirk came back on his face.

He laughed. "So you could feel that awkwardness too huh?"

I nodded and blushed.

Looking at the sun beginning to set I looked at Shun.

"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Why are you so quiet to everyone, this is actually the first time I heard you say a full sentence."

"I don't usually like talking unless I have to… I have a hard time showing emotions." Shun said with a sign.

"But you seem to be perfectly comfortable talking with me now."

"I guess… There's something about you, that's luring. It feels like I'm being drawn in, well not just me, everyone feels it."

My eyes widened.

_No. This is bad… They need to keep their distance from me. I could end up hurting them… Or worse __killing__ them._

Shun laughed under his breath. "But I don't think that's a bad thing. You are very attractive."

I smiled a sad smile. "Thank you, Shun."

"I guess I'll catch you later." He smiled and started to head towards his dojo. I waved at him until he was out of sight.

"Later." I whispered, even though I knew he wouldn't hear me.

I sat on the torn up grass with my hand to my forehead and signed.

_What was I thinking? I'm a half-breed, he's a mortal, there's no place for me in his heart, let alone in his world._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>**  
>I try to upload on either Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays, maybe sooner if I'm not piled to the limit with school work D:<strong>

**Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about the chapter :) Your review really does help with the making of the next chapter. :D**

**See you guys soon!**

**Forgotten-Uchiha.**


	3. Darkness Concurs All

**Darkness Concurs All.**

_JennaRinslet11 _: **Hehe I might just use that quote, if you don't mind me using it in my story of course :P I think AB Positive is the 3rd rarest in the world, I can't remember DX. Anyway I hope you like the chapter! There's a little bit of Klaus's humilation in this chapter!**

_jazzmonkey_**_ :_That's exactly the kind of atmosphere I wanted to set for the story, I'm glad it's coming through ;DD Hope you like the chapter!**

_Cream pie _**: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

_Anna _**: Haha who knows how long she'll be ever hold her secret (well besides me XDDD) I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_kchelm_ beyblade**: Thanks for letting me know I spelt Gorem wrong. I need to remember it's an r, not and l XD. Anyway, I hope you like chapter!**

**A/N: I'm updating early ;D hurray! I apperiate all your guy's reviews! You guys are helping me piece together my story! Anyway Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>  
><strong>DICLAIMER : FORGOTTEN-UCHIHA DOES NOT OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS, TWILIGHT, OR ANY SONGS IN THE STORY!<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alice's POV<strong>-

It's so dark.

I sat on the roof of Tokyo High.

_There are a lot of creatures that lurk in the darkness, run away little girl._

I watched carefully as a young girl was walking aimlessly in the dark. She cried out for anyone to show her the way home. Why didn't I help her? Because she is the prey… I am the predator… and I am not to play with the Order of Things.

_Run away, get out of here, it's not safe here._

I continued to watch her emotionlessly as she stumbled in the depths of darkness.

_Please… Please… Get out of here… I'm begging you…_

My insides were twisting and turning as my face remained cold.

Just then I heard a blood curling scream as I witnessed another full-blooded vampire pierce her flesh with his sharp vampire fangs.

Closing my eyes, I looked away.

_This is the fate of those who wander in the dark blindly. _

I forced my eyes opened and watched as the little girl's body went limp; I had a feeling of disgust as that evil shark-like grin appeared on the satisfied vampire's stained red mouth, with two abnormally sized fangs poking out.

_Is that going to be me someday? Forcefully taking the lives of mortals before they even realize what's happening to them? Having them lay limp in my hands; their blood stained on my mouth?_

I stood up and started to walk down the stairs into the school, with my hands in my pockets, the sun starting to rise behind me, my head held low, and a shadow covering my face.

_No. I. Will. Not. Allow that to happen to me. Never._

I sat down at a desk in the very back of the classroom by myself; I needed time to think.

While I was off in my own little world; where true music only existed; I noticed a white haired guy walk up to me. What was his name again?

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. The sun shines bright, but not as bright as you." The teenager said mystically.

To be honest, on the inside I was slightly insulted that he would compare me to the sun.

Putting on a fake smile, I replied. "Thank you…. Um…. What was your name again?"

His right eye twitched. "Klaus, my beautiful maiden."

"You. Stay. Away. From. Alice." A very grumpy voice stated.

Klaus jumped at least 6 feet in the air and looked around for the source of the voice.

Hydrainoid wobbled across the table with a frown on his face.

"Yo-You said that?" Klaus laughed.

"If I could only-"

"BAHAHAHA you couldn't protect this beauty here, even if you tried." Klaus interrupted Hydrainoid.

Hydrainoid was about to do something he would have regretted when a hand grabbed Klaus's shoulder.

Instantly Klaus straightened up. "I'll be going back to my seat now." He basically ran back to his seat.

Shun was standing there with a confused look on his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Hydrainoid interrupted him.

"Don't waste your breath Shun, she's been out of it since this morning."

"What happened this morning?" Skyress asked worriedly.

"Certain complications…" Hydrainoid drifted off.

"Will she be okay?" Shun worried out loud.

The whole time Shun was staring at me with his amber eyes almost leaking with worry.

"I don't know." Hydrainoid answered honestly. "Maybe just give her some space, she's been… Very stressed these past 3 days."

"Very well." Skyress said sadly expecting Shun to turn around back to his seat. But he showed no signs of leaving.

The truth was I didn't know where I was, or what world I was in, but I could hear Hydrainoid talking to Shun, and Skyress. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to form any sort of words, or even change my facial expression, which was a mixture of emotionless, and a near-crying face. Every now, and then, the image of that little girl having her life literally taken right out of her came back to my mind. But in between those flashbacks…

I was being engulfed by music.

Before I knew it, the first class of the day was over. Still in my trance, I didn't notice Runo walk up to me.

"Alice, class is over." She flashed a smile.

I couldn't bring myself to answer her.

"Alice?" Her voice changed into a worried tone.

I slowly stood up and mumbled. "Uh, right."

Even saying only two words took a lot out of me.

"Haha right, let's go." Her smile came back.

I nodded dreamily.

We walked in silence, well more like she dragged me. The next thing I knew we were in math.

I repeated what I had done in HomeRoom; I sat in my little world, aware that the Brawlers were having a talk about me.

What was happening inside my head was more important to me.

Eventually, lunch came and I felt even more dizzy and out of it than I did this morning. I was just about to let myself completely fall into sub consciousness when I heard a tiny male's voice in my head.

_Come this way._

I stood up abruptly from the cafeteria table. Everyone looked at me.

"I-I have to go the bathroom." I whispered.

As they all nodded their heads I headed towards the stairs. Even though I knew Shun didn't seem very convinced, I didn't have much control over my body anymore. So I just left and hoped for the best.

_Over here._

I heard the voice again, but this time it was stronger. I climbed up four flights of stairs until I was on the 7th floor.

_You're almost there._

I walked down several hallways, turned right two times, and I was at Room 31595.

_Open the door Alice._

Stretching my arm out, and placing my hand on the door knob, I knew I have heard that voice before.

I was racking my brain, trying to remember who it was.

_Open up the door Alice._

I heard the strange male voice repeat again and again.

Turning the knob and stepping into the mysterious room I had a sudden surge of memories.

***FLASHBACK***

_A small 6-year-old girl half-breed was playing catch with her grandfather, a full-fledged vampire._

_They were using a beach ball so when a strong gush of wind came, it carried the ball away. The breeze carried the ball quite a ways away. The young girl ran after it, and she saw the ball fall down a cliff. She was prepared to jump down to retrieve the ball, when a mysterious male voice stopped her._

_Don't do it Alice._

_Said girl looked around as if someone was speaking to her in person. Soon after she shrugged it off, and resumed preparing to jump._

_This is reckless Alice. You know that. It's not worth it, your grandfather can buy you another beach ball._

_"Who's there?" The girl asked scared, but in an even tone._

_She got no answer._

_"Answer me." She persisted._

_Still nothing._

_Her careful eyes watched everything. Then she started to walk backwards towards the cliff that her beach ball flew off._

_Alice. Stop, get away from the ledge. It's dangerous._

_The orange haired girl turned around, and looked down the cliff._

_Just then she heard her grandfather's voice. "Oh dear, did it fly off the edge?"_

_She turned around fast, and saw him. "Yes Grandfather." In a flash I was hugging him._

_"It's okay, I'll buy you a new one." He reassured her._

_"Mmmkay." The girl replied._

_"Uh, Grandfather, can I ask you something?" The orange-head asked out of the blue._

_"Certainly. Anything my dear." He replied with a smile that the girl couldn't help, but smile back at._

_"Is your power, as a vampire, to talk to people in their minds?" The girl looked up at her grandfather._

_He had a grim look on his face, but instantly hid it with a smile. "No dear, my power is mind control. I can only control what you do, how you do it, and what you think about. Why do you ask?"_

_The girl looked down at the dirt on the ground._

_"Well, when I went to get the beach ball, it flew off a cliff, and I wanted to jump down after it, but a strange voice stopped me. It told me to not to do it." The girl kept her gaze on the ground._

_"Is that so?" Her grandfather asked making sure he heard it correctly._

_"Mhmm." The fragile girl nodded. "Do you know what it means Grandfather?" The girl asked hopefully._

_"Alice." He stated and looked straight in her eyes._

_"Kelting. The ability to talk to others in their head was your father's ability." He stated proudly._

_"So, Father was talking to me?" The young girl asked hopefully._

_"In a way, yes, but he died 6 years ago. You know that." He said sadly._

_The orange-haired girl felt a hot tear streak down her face._

_Her grandfather wiped her tears with his hand and told her. "Never cry Alice. To cry means the body has been defeated by emotions, and such things only burden us, and cloud ones judgement."_

_She nodded, and then sniffed, as they started walking home._

_"Grandfather?"_

_"Yes my dear?"_

_"When will I discover my power?"_

_"When you're older darling."_

_"How long is that?"_

_"However long it takes."_

_He started laughing and the young girl couldn't help, but join in._

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around cautiously.

"Is anyone here?" I asked emotionlessly.

No answer.

Taking my time, I absorbed my surroundings. Five acoustic guitars, three flutes, two clarinets, five trumpets, four saxophones, two tubas, one euphonium, one drum kit, and one grand piano. It was certainly quite a music room.

There was one giant window on the left side of the classroom. I watched as two birds, one black, and one white, flew away, intertwining themselves with each other.

I smiled a sad smile.

_That will never happen._

I approached the grand piano, and checked to make sure it was in tune. Nobody was around so I decided to pour my heart out into a song I wrote the day I met Shun and the Brawlers.

Reaching into my back pocket I pulled out a crumpled, torn, burnt-like, folded music sheet. I placed on the stand and began to sing along with it.

**My Heart is Broken (A/N: Link - .com/watch?v=hu-ISHH550k)  
>By : Evanescence<strong>

"I will wander till the end of time.  
>Torn away from you.<p>

…

I pulled away to face the pain.  
>I close my eyes and drift away.<p>

Over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul.  
>And I will wander till the end of time.<br>Torn away from you.  
>My Heart is Broken.<p>

Sweet sleep, my dark angel.  
>Deliver us.<br>From sorrow's hold.  
>(Over my heart).<p>

I can't go on living this way.  
>But I can't go back the way I came.<br>Chained to this fear, that I will never find a way to heal my soul.  
>And I will wander till the end of time.<p>

Half alive without you.  
>My Heart is Broken.<br>Sweet sleep, my dark angel.  
>Deliver us.<p>

Change.  
>Open your eyes to the light, I denied it all so long.<br>Oh, so long.

Say goodbye.  
>Goodbye.<br>My Heart is Broken.  
>Release me, I can't hold on.<br>Deliver us.

My Heart is Broken.  
>Sweet sleep, my dark angel.<br>Deliver us.  
>My Heart is Broken.<br>Sweet sleep, my dark angel.  
>Deliver us.<br>From sorrow's hold."

I took a deep breath and removed my hands from the keyboard.

_I feel much better.  
><em>  
>Suddenly, I smelled blood… really good blood, and my piercing eyes went straight at the door.<p>

"Who's there?" I asked normally.

"I guess you caught me." Shun walked around the corner, and his arm was bleeding.

I gasped and closed my eyes, because I knew they were changing colours.

After a few seconds of self-control, I opened my eyes, hoping they were brown, and examined Shun's wound.

"What did you do to yourself?" I asked worriedly.

"Just beat up Klaus." He stated casually.

The scent of his blood was getting me; I could barely hear him talk anymore. I've never had blood from the source before, and I wasn't planning on starting now. I usually thought of warm blood, as warm white milk to humans, but for some reason his Positive A blood was attracting me, even though I knew it would make me sick.

"What did he do?" I asked barely keeping a level voice.

"He wouldn't stop flirting with you, so I needed to teach him a lesson." He stated proudly.

"And he… pulled a knife?" I guessed from the wound on his arm.

"Yeah." Shun said sheepishly.

I told Shun to sit down and stop moving as I looked around for some anti-bacteria cream, paper towel, and gauze of some sort.

Finally I retrieved the items I've been searching for and I knelt beside Shun. I wet the paper towel with warm water and cleaned the excess blood of his wound. Then I put the anti-bacteria on my finger and slowly, but carefully ran my anti-bacteria covered finger up and down his fairly long cut. I felt him tense under the coldness of my finger.

"Are you sick?" He asked curiously.

It took me a bit to replay. "No."

I finished applying the anti-bacteria cream quickly, and then wrapped his arm in gauze.

"All done." I said matter-of-factly.

"You're cold." He said grabbing my arm with his uninjured arm.

I froze.

_Think Alice. Think._

"You were acting very strange today too, what happened this morning? Hyrdrainoid said you've been under a lot of stress." He kept stating flaw, after flaw.

"My grandfather, he's just been putting me to work more than usual, you know with unpacking, settling in, and all. I guess it took more out of me than I thought. I was just really tired." I said, putting the best lie I could muster out there.

"That doesn't explain your icy skin." He persisted.

"Yeah, it's- it's." I mumbled and walked out of the room, and walked away.

_That was way too close for comfort._

_If you're smart Shun, you'll stay away from me. Let everything drop right here, don't pursue me. Forget everything about me. Once you expose yourself to the darker side of the world, there is no going back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So far, it was actually my favorite one to write.**  
><strong>What were your guy's thoughts about it?<strong>

**Forgotten-Uchiha.**


	4. Curiosity Killed the Secret

Curiosity Killed the Secret.

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took a long time to make this chapter, I've been having so many projects, and exams, I barely had any time to myself. D:**

_JennaRinslet11_:** I'm sorry you felt bad, you might be a little scared in this chapter, but it'll go by quickly I promise :) Lol I know! I couldn't remember his name either, I kept thinking that Klaus was his middle name or something and Santa was his frist name XD. And the quote you made for my story will come up very soon, maybe not this chapter, but most likely the next one or the one after that. :D**

_Cream-Pie13_**: Lol I can't remember Klaus's last name either, I had to look it up to make sure I had the spelling right XD**

_skressshun_:** Thank you! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a long two weeks with work and work and work being assigned to me DX.**

_jassmonkey :_**Thank you! :D Haha I hope you enjoy this chapter too ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: FORGOTTEN-UCHIHA DOES _NOT_ OWN BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS _OR_ TWILIGHT**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Alice's POV<strong>-  
><em><br>I couldn't help myself._

I needed to know.

Currently, at 3:34am, I was jumping from tree to tree in the direction of a medium sized dojo in the middle of nowhere.

_Why me?_

Finally, I came to an instant stop when Shun, and what appeared to be his grandfather yelling at him.

"FASTER! YOU HEAR ME BOY, YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO BE A GREAT NINJA LIKE ME!" He's caregiver yelled.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE A "GREAT NINJA" LIKE YOU!" Shun recoiled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"SHUT-"

"HUSH BOY, CONTINUE."

Shun grumbled angrily, and did as he was told.

Eventually, his suffering came to an end at about 4:50am; I didn't want to know what time he started training at.

I watched through the windows of his house as he went passed them. He practically led me to the far right corner with a huge Oak tree beside it, probably hiding himself from all his 'fan girls.'

I jumped on that mysterious Oak tree and looked through his opened window.

"Shun are you sure you want to do this?" Skyress asked.

"I have to Skyress, sh-" Skyress cut him off.

"You don't have to do this, you want to do this." Skyress emphasized on the 'want.'

Shun still turned on his laptop.

"She could be being abused; no body's body temperature could possibly that cold." He tried to reason.

"You shouldn't be prying into her life though Shun, maybe she's secretive for a reason." She said in a motherly tone.

"I can't help myself… I just want to know that she's alright." Shun's voice softened.

"You've only known her for a couple of days though Shun, don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Skyress persisted.

"It doesn't feel like I've known her for a short time, it feels like I've known her forever, yet she's still a mystery to everyone." Shun drifted off.

"Shun." Skyress said solemnly.

"What?" He turned to look at her.

"What if… What if she's not who you think she is?" The Ventus Bakugan asked.

"What do you mean?" Shun asked curiously.

"Ah… Never mind, I'm going to bed." She went into her sphere like form, and Shun knew that the conversation was over.

He stared intensively into Google Search, as if it would give him the answers he needed without having to type in everything in detail.

After a few minutes of realizing nothing would happen he signed and slowly typed in "B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l-l-y P-a-l-e G-i-r-l W-i-t-h C-o-l-d S-k-in."

Shun looked unsure about this, he looked like he was rethinking what Skyress had told him. But in the end he took a huge breath and clicked the Search button.

Links such as "The Cold One," and "Immortal," came up and my breath was caught in my throat.

_Don't do this to yourself Shun, I'm not worth it._

Shut off your laptop.

Don't click anything.

Forget about me.

I was begging silently in my head.

I watched in terror as he clicked "The Cold One."

Within half an hour he'd seen everything from "The Cold One," to "Speed," to "Immortal."

My whole world was coming down at this very moment, and I couldn't help it anymore.

"Shun." My voice echoed through his room.

He looked around feverishly.

"Alice?" He replied.

"Put the laptop away. Get some sleep okay?" I didn't reveal myself, keeping myself in the depths of darkness.

"Come out." He said sternly.

I took a deep breath and jumped from the tree branch into his room.

"I'm out." I looked at him with pity.

He stood up to approach me with his hand out to touch my face.

I took a step back.

He looked hurt, "How'd you get up here?" Shun asked, putting his hand down by his side.

"I… You know." I looked away from him.

"Know what?"

"You know what…"

"Alice how old are you?" He asked out of the blue, and I knew instantly where this was going.

I exhaled quite loudly then looked out the window.

"I'm 17 Shun." I whispered.

I sensed him tense even though I wasn't looking at him.

"How long have you been 17?" He asked unevenly.

It took me a few minutes to answer; I knew there was no way to save Shun now. He did it to himself. He exposed himself to something I might not be able to protect him from.. Unless… No… I can't…

"A while." I said blankly.

"I know what you are." He came up to me and held my arm.

"You're abnormally fast, and you have ice cold skin.." He added.

I looked at Shun's amber eyes dead on. "Say it."

He didn't answer.

"Out loud." I said.

"Vampire." He's eyes didn't change emotions.

"Are you afraid?" I asked.

"No." He said gently.

"Even if I did this." I stood up and put my opened mouth against his warm neck.

"I'm not afraid." He said sternly.

"Well, you should be." I said solemnly.

"I know you won't hurt me." He said matter-of-factly.

"Will I not?" I laughed bitterly.

I started to crawl along objects like a monster.

The next thing Shun knew I was on his door.

"As if you can out run me." I said bitterly.

I appeared behind him.

"I'm designed to kill." I said keeping my bitter tone.

"You won't hurt me." He said trying not to act scared.

"I know you won't." His normal voice still remained intact.

Maintaining my bitterness I said. "It's because you believe the lie. Shun. Everything about me draws you in! My face, my skin, my hair, my eyes, even my scent draws you in."

I dropped to the floor hugging my knees.

"I'm scared of myself. I'm scared that I'll lose control of myself. I'm scared that I'll drink from the source… I'm scared that…."

I was cut off by Shun hugging me, and patting my head.

"Shhh shhh. It's okay, nothing bad is going to happen to anyone." Shun said comfortingly.

"For now.." I whispered.

We stayed like that for a while, with Shun asking me questions about the supernatural world. I tried to ignore him at first, but there's no way Shun can escape me now. He tied himself to me in more ways than one. So I told him what he wanted to hear.

Dawn started to break, and rays of sunlight were shinning throw his window. Shun instinctively tried to cover me from the sun. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. It won't hurt me." He slowly moved out of the way and saw how my skin seemed to form millions of tiny diamonds.

"I told you… I'm… Different, than other vampires." I said solemnly.

"You're, beautiful." He said in awe.

I laughed bitterly.

"It's the skin of a killer Shun, it's a consistent reminder of what I am." I whispered.

"I don't care, you're still beautiful." He persisted.

I eventually gave in. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

"I must be going now, Grandfather is probably wondering where I am." I said.

"Your Grandfather, is he… A vampire too?" Shun asked curiously.

I signed, and looked out the window, of which I entered from.

"Yes Shun, he is, but unlike me, he's a full-fledged vampire." I answered his pending question.

He nodded, and I was about to leave when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Are you going to be in trouble?" He asked.

"I'm going to Hell. But I wouldn't worry about me, I would worry about you. The world isn't as friendly as it seems. Humans are often blinded by their sense of security, and sense of thinking that "their" the "top" of the food chain. So watch out, and remember, nothing is ever as it seems." I answered.

He let go of me. "I'll be cautious."

I gave him a wiry smile. "That'll give me some peace in mind."

Giving Shun one last look, I jumped out of his window and ran back to my house.

I was applying sunblock when my Grandfather came downstairs and paced me a cup of Negative B.

"You're here early Alice." He stated.

"I couldn't find a lot stuff to keep me occupied last night."

_More like I was too busy explaining the darker side of the world to a certain raven-haired boy._

"Oh one of those nights, I see."

_One thing I liked about my Grandfather was that he never floated._

After drinking my cup of blood, I headed out towards the school.

The wind blew my hair out of my face, as I looked down on the pavement.

_Mythology Class will be entertaining today…_

I kept having flashbacks about how I climbed and crawled along Shun's walls, and how I yelled bitterly at him.

I felt guilty for being so inhuman… Being a monstrosity.

But he needed to be scared. He needed to be aware. He needed to frightened. Because will never see the world normally, the way you should, ever again.

_You've intertwined yourself to me more than in one way Shun. Be prepared, because of what's coming… I'm not sure if I can protect you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN : PLEASE REVIEW! I'll try to make my next chapter a longer one since this one is pretty short compared to my other chapters :)**

**See you next time! :D**

**Forgotten-Uchiha.**


End file.
